User talk:Out break
I c your an Admin Great work dude! YOU ROCK! ThanQ You spelled Diamondhead wrong Dude I'm coming today (Bahy) Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! =واد فبطن امه.. ف الشهر التاسع من شهور قـالــتــلـه اوعــى تــنــزل ..بابــنـي الـبــلـد بتثور ... ... و انـــا بــوعــدك..هـبـقـى أولــدك ,,لـمـا الــريـس يـغـور ... ------------------------------------------------------------- D: أنزِل يا أماا ؟- يابــنــي اسـتـنى الريس غار - بـــــــس مـــــافـيش استقرار علشان تلقى رغيف العيش ! اُصبُـر ست شهور عالجيش -------------------------------------------------------------- :) انزل يا أماا ؟- يا بني استنى ماتستعجلش !!- !انا عايزاك يعني ماتنزلش ؟ سيب الجيش شغال بمزاج ليه تفسي كاوتش الانتاج ؟ و خلاص بيحاكموا اهو المخلوع يعني اتطمن م الموضوع و بكرة جمعة التطهير يوم السبت اِنزل على خير ! ------------------------------------------------------------------ : ] هااا.. انزل يا أماا ؟ - لا استني كمان معلش- اصل الناس يومها مانزلتش يا أما ازاي ؟ ده أنا لسة شايف ف المصري اليوم- ! التحرير فيه كذا مليون ... ما تبقاش خايب زي ابوك - ! دول فوتوشوب .. ازاي خدعوك ----------------------------------------------- :O انزل يا أماا ؟؟- اسكُت يابني - شفت ابوك راح يشتري فول راحوا مسكوه على انه فلول ,,, يا أما ازاي ؟؟؟ منغير قضية ؟؟- لأ محاكمة عسكرية - ------------------- :S طب أنزِل يا أماا ؟؟- شفت في حادثة ناحية بيتنا - كنيسة اتضربت فحصل فتنة ازاي يا أما !! و الجيش فين؟؟- أمما صحيح مجلس مساطيل يا بني بس ماتظلمهوش- !كانت الساعة اتنين بليل ------------------------ أناا ناااازل يا أماا - :@@@@@@@@@ مش عارفة ليه مستعجل انتَ- فاكر انك أجدع م الشرطة ؟! اُصبُر شهر اتنين ب كتيره و اِنزل على تسليم السُلطة :S لأه خلاص يا أما و لايهمِك- خدت خلاص عالقعدة ف بطنِك.. بس فحالة اني زهِقت و صللي عندي كابل الِنت و لو الكابل هيعمل زنقة حطي بداله واي فاي مش فارقة و بلاي ستايشن و دراع مالتي نلعب أنا و أخويا يا مامتي اه ب الحق اخوك عامل ايه ؟- سلملي بالمرة عليه :اخويه كويس اهو بيقوللك - ماتنسيش تبعتي ليه بلالين.. ..بكره هيتم التلاتين ,,, : و بيسأل D: ينزِل يا أما؟؟ ولا ما ينزلش ............................ = اريج عرفت اني لسه بكلمك وقالتلي لو معملتكش بلوك حتقول لماما ينتقل «الزهرة» إلى منزلك التاسع، وهو موقع مناسب جداً للغراميات والعواطف والعلاقات الإنسانية والاجتماعية. تبدو متحمّساً سواء لسفر أو لفلسفة أو لانتماء ديني أو لثقافة أجنبية. تؤدّي بعض الاتصالات الاجتماعية إلى رومنسية جديدة. (ده البرج بتاعي انهرده hi i'm really embresd by your badges they are cool Making Starwars501 and I admins Hey I was just wondering how long before you want us to be admins again because we work hard, we've each been here for over a month, he's made a lot of stories on his series, I've made 5, I've made a lot of aliens pages and categories, we both have a good number of edits and badges for the time we've been on here, and we did a good job in the short time we were admins (Customizing the badges and me customizing the community message). So once again, wondering whether you want us to be admins and if so when. AustralianFan 07:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah..c'mon Amr..have a heart! (BenXp) okay do you wanna be admins I am okay with that but if you wanna do anything for example in the style you havet to tell us first and don't do it until you tel us did you get that ? So... the Community Message. I want to change it so the latest stories and relevant pags are replaced with Categories like Aliens, Stories, ...etc. So are you okay with that? If not, then the community message may need constant updating for those areas (My latest story is now Arduous, You've got a recent story (forgot it's name even though I looked at it yesterday!) and the latest pages relevant are ChamAlien, Shocksquatch, P'andor, Myaxx, Zs'Skayr, and those are the only ones I can remember seeing or editing). AustralianFan 06:49, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Dude, can you make some edits on Ben to Jen? Larry1996 13:49, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I just got done writing 4 stories. Check em outStarwars501stlegion 04:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Open... Talk to me on Chat BenXpIbrahim 19:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC)